


Rainstorm

by pastlink



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Rain, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastlink/pseuds/pastlink
Summary: "I've got everything I need within arm's reach."
Relationships: Picture your OTP - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Rainstorm

Thunder crashes loudly and I raise my head to look outside the window, waiting a few moments for the inevitable flash of thunder. When it comes, the whole city is so clearly illuminated, almost frozen in light for an instant. Then everything outside is dark again. I can hear the heavy rain pouring down and the wind howling. How comfortable I am sitting here, on my sofa, dry and warm. I've got everything I need within arm's reach: a book on my lap, a drink on the table, and you across the sofa. Turning my gaze back inside, I take a moment to study you. You're curled up on the couch, your back to the armrest with a blanket over your legs. You've holding a mug of hot cocoa perched on your knee while reading a magazine. You've got that little frown on your forehead that appears whenever you're focused on something.

Another violent thunderclap resounds outside, this time quickly followed by the bright lightning. It is so sudden that I see you jump and your head snaps up in surprise. Then you look at me, and smile sheepishly. I smile back and without saying a word, you go back to your magazine, and I open up my book again. I truly am content.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the unrelenting rainstorm we're having in my city today :)
> 
> I've tried making this another pairing than my usual Marko/Olli, but nah that didn't happen, not in my head anyway. But I'm not naming names, so it can be whoever you fancy!
> 
> Now I really want some hot cocoa, so I'll see you later.
> 
> PS: While writing this story I was listening to the song Storm by Reflexion. Give it a listen :)


End file.
